


Don't Leave

by Chocopiggy



Series: Infinite Ironstrange [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ahh why do I do this, Ambiguous/Open Ending, And Tony being sad, Angst, Anthony Edward Stark, Fluff, Getting Together, I go to fanfiction BECAUSE no death, I meant to have a happier ending?, I promise, IronStrange, Ironstrange forever, M/M, My first fic, Please Go Easy, Stephen's duties to the world, but they're cute - Freeform, don't worry no death, i can't, i love these two dorks, its 1:30am what am I doing, its more fluffy than anything, might make a part two?, stephen vincent strange - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocopiggy/pseuds/Chocopiggy
Summary: Stephen's getting relocated as the Sorcerer Supreme, and Tony would rather this didn't happen.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Infinite Ironstrange [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696747
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	Don't Leave

The meeting in Kamar-Taj took longer than Stephen thought it would. It covered the basics: distribution of resources between the different sanctums sorcerers currently occupied, new training techniques and priorities, and changes in the delegation of tasks, including some relocations of people to areas less protected.It was this last bit that sparked Strange’s attention the most. Mainly because it involved his own displacement.

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that? Move from New York?”

“Strange, we understand your concern. But as Sorcerer Supreme of the sanctum, you are one of the most powerful of our order. And our people stationed in Alaska could really use your help in improving the situation there. It would only be temporary, maybe six months to a year? Sorcerer Supremes get relocated more often than not.”

Stephen nodded, suddenly finding it difficult to remain eye contact, trying and failing to come up with some kind of argument. Move from New York? He had just grown used to it! He knew his and Wong’s routines, favourite take-out places, could see the Avengers tower from the roof of his home. And certain Avengers, not that Ton-they were Stephen’s priority! But a year away from that?!

When the meeting ended, Stephen made a portal back to New York, subconsciously to the Avengers tower rather than his own Sanctum, finding himself on a balcony overlooking the city.

Turning around, he peered inside, having to squint to see past his own reflection in the spotless windows. Stark was inside, his back facing Stephen, deep in focus struggling to reach a mug on one of the higher shelves in the kitchen. Probably for his six-hundredth coffee of the day. Smiling to himself, Stephen slid the glass door open, and stepped inside.

“Having trouble there?”

Tony, having just grasped the handle of the mug, darted around in surprise. The mug slipped off the shelf and smashed on the ground. Tony cringed at the noise, but still smiled brightly with a hint of annoyance in his eyes. “Strange! What have we said about the sneaking up on people?!”

Tony bent down to start picking up shards, Stephen joining him on the floor. Their faces were barely a foot apart. Rather than reaching for the pieces however, Strange made gestures which resulted in his hands suddenly emitting orange light in waves, reverting the mug back to its whole self.

“I believe you said I should stop doing that,” Stephen said with a grin, continuing “and I said you should just start learning to expect it.” He picked up the mug.

Tony looked back at him in amazement before getting up, pulling Stephen up with him. Looking up and silently cursing the height difference, Tony said “and I should just expect it because you can’t resist being around me as often as you possibly could be, right?” He took the mug Stephen was handing out to him and turned around to pour coffee in.

Stephen’s smile dissipated without Tony seeing as he realized the conversation they would have to have. Taking a seat at one of the chairs by the kitchen counter, he folded his hands together, tucking them between his knees. “Yeah uh, that’s not going to be a problem anymore…” Stephen said, trailing off.

Noticing the sudden change in Stephen’s demeanour, Tony turned around, still smiling but with a hint of concern in his voice, handing another mug of coffee to Stephen, already having prepped it to his specifications (just a little milk, thanks). The familiarity of knowing each other’s beverage preferences allowed for the lack of questions asked. Another thing Stephen realized he would miss.

“Hey I never said it was a problem. Why does this have to change?”

Stephen reached out for the mug, sipped, avoided eye contact. “I’m being relocated. To Alaska. For a year or so.” The granite counter seemed to blur under the weight of his words.

Tony was quick in responding. “No.”

Stephen snorted, knowing Tony would react like this. He continued, “it’s not up to me. They need the extra assistance there, and I’m one of the only people suited to the task.” Feeling tears well up, he willed them to go away, gripping the mug in an attempt to focus. His knuckles turned white. It’s not about you.

Tony saw the tension of the sorcerer, and moved in to take one of Stephen’s hands, standing beside where the chair his beloved wizard was residing in. Surprised, Stephen looked up and into Tony’s eyes, seeing concern, intensity, and even some tears glistening as the other man seemed pained with this decision.

“Don’t leave. Please.”

“I have to. I don’t have a choice.”

“But what about you?! What about us?!”

“It’s not about me,” Stephen said automatically. Realizing the second question, however, he looked back up, not even realizing he broke eye contact once more. “Wait— us?”

Tony laughed quietly, looking back down before looking back up. “Yes, us. If you couldn’t tell, I’ve been trying to get us to move past friends for forever now. How am I supposed to do that if you aren’t even here for me to annoy?!”

“You don’t annoy me.” Tony looked expectantly at Stephen. Stephen stared back. His brain short-circuited, remembering the rest of what Tony said.

“Past… friends? What?! When?! Ho—” He was cut off by lips suddenly pressed to his. He felt his jaw being cupped by a calloused warm hand, and his own automatically coming up to the mechanic’s hair.

Breaking off the kiss after too short a time in Stephen’s opinion, Tony looked back, smiling in a way where his joy seemed to reach his eyes. “That clear enough for you?”

Flushed and slightly stunned, Stephen nodded, his hands still looped around the other man’s neck. “Crystal.” Moving back in for another kiss, it became slower, both finally understanding their feelings being reciprocated. Stephen moved to hide his reddening face in Tony’s neck.

“Wait for me,” he whispered. It felt crushing, realizing even this development (which left butterflies in his stomach in the best possible ways) still wouldn’t change his duties as sorcerer supreme.

Tony seemed to realize this, hugging Stephen back tighter. Willing tears away, he cleared his throat.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my guys, gals and non-binary pals! It's my first fic! Because I love IronStrange and I'm bored and inspired during this quarantine, this now exists. Hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Probably going to post once a week ish? Maybe more? Hopefully not less. I'm following some random list of prompts I saw posted on tumblr by creativichee. There's 50, and y'all can send me prompts if you want to!
> 
> Thank you so, so much for reading. Hope you are doing well. :)
> 
> My Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chocopiggy
> 
> Instagram: @itschocopiggysart


End file.
